Por tu culpaGracias
by Keitaroura
Summary: Por culpa de Vicky, Timmy se enamora de Tootie, y el, se lo agradece infinitamente. TimmyxTootie
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fic, otro de mis programas favoritos The Fairly Odd parents o los Padrinos Magicos, no esta basada en algun capitulo que haya visto es una historia de algo que me gustaria que pasara en la caricatura. TootiexTimmy.

-¿Que te pasa Timmy? Te ves destrozado- Dice Wanda

-Mis padres se iran de paseo durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Vicky tendra que cuidarme, y sabes como lo odio.

-Pero tienes padrinos, no creo que vaya a ser tan malo- Comenta esta ves Cosmo

-Claro que sera malo, Vicky me torturara hasta que no pueda ni siquiera mantenerme de pie- Dice Timmy con algo de odio hacia Vicky y algo de rencor para sus padres- No deberian dejarme solo con ella tanto tiempo.

-Deberias decirles lo que te hace pasar cuando ellos no estan.

-No, no creo que me vallan a creer.

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-Creo que tienes razon.

Timmy esta por salir de su habitacion, pero antes de que llegue esta se abre.

-Timmy nos vamos- Dice Papa- Vicky llegara en unos minutos, obedecela en todo lo que

te ordene, llegaremos despues de lo que te habiamos dicho, adios.

-Te queremos hijo.

-Mama, papa tengo que decirles algo, no me gusta quedarme a solas con Vicky.

-Lo siento no hay tiempo, hablamos cuando regresemos.

-Pero no puede espe...-Timmy no pudo terminar la frase sus padres ya se habian ido- Siempre pasa lo mismo, no me prestan atencion nunca, bien creo que tendre que esperar a que llegue Vicky.

-No deberias ser tan, rudo con tus padres, ellos te quieren y tu lo sabes.

-Si pero, no asi dejalo, vengan creo que ya llego Vicky.

Timmy bajo las escaleras, y alguien abrio la puerta de golpe, Vicky entro mientras se escucha un relampago a lo lejos.

-Muy bien tonto, hoy no sufriras tanto, ya que te traje ayuda, mis padres me pagaron para cuidar a mi tonta hermana, Tootie salio detrs de Vicky y se puso entre los dos- Van a sufrir, y yo no, aran mis tareas, lavaran mi ropa, y despues TORTURA... Hahahahahahahahahah.

-No, deja a Timmy yo lo are todo pero no lo dañes- Dijo Tootie de rodillas- Yo lo amo.

-Muy bien, pero empieza ya- Tootie salio coriendo- Tengo otros planes para ti pequeño- Dijo Vicky mirando a Timmy con lujuria.

-Este va a ser uno de esos dias- Dijo Timmy alejandose poco a poco.

Aqui termina, dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuamos:

-Vicky que me vas ha hacer?

-No es lo que yo te voy a hacer, si no lo que tu me vas a hacer.

-Creo que no va a gustar.

-Claro que no te va a gustar, por eso se llama tortura.

-Le prometiste a Tootie que no me harias nada.

-Nunca lo prometi, asi que esto es lo que tienes que hacer, lava los platos, el baño, los pisos, todos los cuartos, darme un masaje en los pies, hacerme la comida, traerme helado.

-Solo eso?

-No, tal ves se me ocurra algo despues, Ahora muevete.

Timmy no tubo de otra que comenzar con lo que Vicky le ordeno, pero escucho algo raro, el ruido era de cerca de la cocina, era Tootie estaba llorando.

-Por que Timmy no me hace caso, me arriesge demasiado a enfrentarme a Vicky y el nisiquera me lo agradece, me gustaria que me amara, pero no o puedo obligar.

-Pero el te dijo que hay esperaza.

-Pero hasta que cumpla 11 años, no puedo esperar tanto.

Timmy se atrevio a mirar, Tootie estaba sentada en el comedor de la cocina, apoyada en sus manos, "pero con quien esta hablando, no veo a nadie mas", encontro el origen de la persona con quien hablaba Tootie, pero no era una persona, era el muñeco de Barbilla Roja que le regalo, que ahora le daba un pañuelo a Tootie.

-Tanto? pero si su cumpleaños es en dos semanas.

-En serio- Dijo Tootie mirando el calendario colgado en la pared de la cocina- Es verdad, espero que me invite esta vez a su fiesta, le he comprado regalo en sus dos ultimos cumpleaños, pero nunca me invita por lo que no puedo darcelo.

-No te dañes asi Tootie, el de verdad te quiere, yo lo se, ers suyo-dandole otro pañuelo.

-Gracias-Dijo Tootie tomandolo.

-Ahora vamos yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, no soy muy grande, pero soy muy fuerte, sabes que si no haces la tarea de tu hermana, te ira mal.

Otro capitulo menos, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Otro capitulo menos, no significa que estamos cerca de el final, ya que me gustan los fics largos.

Despues de esto, Timmy se dio cuenta que habia sido muy grocero con Tootie, lo cual lo puso a pensar en que deberia tratarla mejor, se acercaba su cumpleaños 11 y se recordo que habia dicho que le iban a gusstar las noñas hasta que tubiera esa edad, todos estos pensamientos lo hicieron distraerse de sus deveres, los estaba haciendo pero no sufria, es mas le hacian sentir que eran una terapia, para recapacitar de sus acciones, esto tenia muy molesta a Vicky.

-¿Por que no escucho sufrimiento?- Pregunto entrando al baño que Timmy estaba limpiando en ese momento- Tengo que escuchar agonia.

-Ay que desdichado soy-Dijo Timmy sarcasticamente- Eres muy mala...

-Eso esta mejor- Dijo Vicky saliendo de la habitacion- Y apresurate con mi helado, y mi masaje, estoy cansada de trabajar- Dijo mientas se alejaba por el pásillo.

-Es bastante tonta, no se dio cuenta de que soy sarcastico-Dijo Timmy regresando a sus deberes.

-No le digas tonta.

-¿Por que no?- Pregunto Timmy a la persona que le hablo.

-Por que no lo es.

-Como puedes defenderla, te trata igual a ti ¿no?.

-Si, pero no por eso es una tonta.

-Solo por que es tu hermana.

-No es solo eso, ella me quiere en el fondo.

-Si, pero debe ser muy en el fondo.

-Algo es algo, y estoy segura que a ti tambien te quiere.

-¿Por que lo dices?-Pregunto Timmy.

-Se alegra demaciado cuando le hablan tus padres para que venga a cuidarte.

-Solo le gusta torturarme. No creo que eso sea amor.

-Es imposible tratar de hablar contigo.

-Lo mismo digo.

Tootie salio corriendo de el lugar, Timmy se dio cuenta de lo dijo hasta que era demaciado tarde para seguirla, pero sabia donde encontrarla, ya que desde hace muchos dias la ha visto sola vagando por la escuela, parecia que no tenia amigos, por lo que acultaba en una pequeña casa cerca de la escuela.

Hasta la proxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4, comienza lo emocionante.

Gracias a la ayuda de sus padrinos; Timmy pudo escapar de la niñera, caminaba por la calle, estaba a punto de llegar a la casa abandonada, solo le faltaban unos metros, comenzaba a oscurecer, las calles se beian terrorificas, sabia que se tenia que disculparse con Tootie, solo que no sabia como. "siento la forma en la que te hable pero solo daba mi punto de vista" no, eso no sirve, "Tootie te tenia que pedir una disculpa, pero no dejo de pensar que estas confundida acerca de lo que siente tu hermana por ti", no, eso solo lo empeorara, pero ya tenia la introduccion., "Tootie te tenia que pedir una disculpa, realmente siento haber dicho todo eso de tu hermana, y, tal vez tienes razon, me equivoque, y por eso lo siento", si eso si sirve. No se dio cuenta pero habia llegado a la puerta de la casa, se armo de valor y se decidio a entrar, no escucho nada, era raro ya que cuando Tootie estaba ahi,se escuchaba el eco de su llanto.

-¿Tootie?- Se acerco mas hacia la escalera, comenzo a subirla lentamente, al fin lo que estaba esperando, el llanto de Tootie, entro a la habitacion de donde venia el llanto abrio la puerta y se encontro con lo que menos esperaba, Tootie estaba tratando de romper con todas su fuerzas el muñeco de "Barbilla Roja" lo azoto contra el suelo y no se rompio, lo arrojo cantra la pared, y nada.

-No quiero tener nada que ver con cosas de Timmy nunca- Tootie se dejo caer en el suelo y comenzo a llorar mas fuerte- ¿Porque me enamore de ti? ¿Porque no me quieres?.

-Te dijo que tenias esperanzas, cuando el cumpla 11 años, ¿eso esta cerca no? solo tienes que esperar.

-No creo que le guste, el solo tien ojos para esa tal Trixie Tang, la odio, la odio.

-No acaso te pidio que fueras su pareja de San Valentin, dejo que lo besaras.

-¿Sabes que se que lo hizo solo por lastima?

-No estes tan segura, tu dices que tu hermana en verdad te quiere en el fondo, por que tiene Timmy que ser diferente, tal ve en el fondo el tambien te quiere.

Esto hizo que Timmy pensara muchas cosas, tantas que lo confundio, pero en todas era el y Tootie besandose, caminando de la mano, casados años ams tarde hijos, una buena relacion con Vicky, y lo ultimo que vio en su mente fue a el matando a Trixie Tang.

Este fue un capitulo corto pero da pistas acerca de el final.


	5. Chapter 5

Esto comienza a ponerse bueno.

Timmt salio de sus pensamientos, y recordo la razon por la que estaba ahi, trato de poner su mejor cara como si no hubiera escuchado nada de la que Tootie habia dicho.

-Tootie te tenia que pedir una disculpa, realmente siento haber dicho todo eso de tu hermana, y, tal vez tienes razon, me equivoque, y por eso lo siento.

-¿Timmy? ¿Como sabas que estaba aqui?

-Bueno... Eh...-Timmy nunca penso en que decirle si Tootie preguntaba esto- Te segui de la casa.

-¿Estabas escuchando todo lo que estaba diciendo?

-No, yo acabo de subir te estaba buscando abajo y escuche un fuerte golpe y me preocupe por ti.

-¿Te preocupaste por mi? No me hagas reir, a ti no te importan ni tus padres.

-¿Porque dices eso? Yo amo a mis padres, ¿sabes algo que yo no?

-No- Dijo, sabia que habia dicho una mentira, pero no le importaba, era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Timmy, "¿no habias dicho que ya no querias saber de el", "callate, esta es nuestra oportunidad de estar con el, solo sigue mintiendo"- Solo he escuchado cosas.

-¿Que cosas?

-No te importan.- "Sera mejor que digas la verdad estas llegando muy lejos", "creo que tienes razon"- ¿asi que te arrepientes de todo lo que dijiste?

-No me has cantestado, ¿que has escuchdo acerca de mis padres?

-Nada solo, tenia que decir algo estaba molesta contigo, por todo lo que dijiste, pero como te disculpaste, yo me disculpo por haberte mentido.

-No te preocupes creo que yo tambien estaba molesto en el momento que me hablaste, Viccky puede akterar a cualquiera.

-Si, tienes razon.

-Pero. ¿Si me disculpas?

-Claro que si Timmy, a ti te perdono todo.

-Gracias- Timmy se acerco a Tootie y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento- ¿Volvemos? No queremos que Vicky se moleste.

-No.

Bueno otro menos, ese barbilla es un secreto que tengo, va a ser muy importante mas adelante.


	6. Chapter 6

Timmy y Tootie, caminaban lo mas cerca uno de otro ya que las calles estaban demaciado obscuras a esas horas de la noche, ambos tenian algo de miedo, pero no se strevian a acercarse mas al otro, como si tubieran alguna rara enfermada, todo comenzo a cambiar cuando estaba cerca de el mas peligroso de las callejones del vesindario, Timmy tenia miedo por que sus padrinos entretenian a Vicky para que no notara que fataban ellos, pero Tootie no tenia miedo por que estab caminando juto a su mas grande amor, por eso no tenia miedo, pero si notaba que Timmy tenia mucho miedo, porque temblaba y no era de frio, al pensar esto Tootie se dio cuenta de que tenia frio por la que se abrazo a si misma para calentarse, Timmy se dio cuenta de esto y le ofrecio su chaqueta, pues el si llevaba.

-No creo que haya sido buena idea que salieras sin algo para taparte.

-Lo siento, pero, estaba demasiado molesta como para poner atencion en cosas tan simples.

-No hay problema, yo siempre estare aqui para ti- Dijo Timmy sin pensar.

-Gracias- Dijo Tootie tomondo su chaqueta.

-Perdona que pregunte, pero, ¿porque siempre estas sola?

-Bueno, veras es culpa de mi hermana, ves como es ella por lo que los demas piensan que soy igual.

-Pero no es verdad, tu eres mejor persona que tu hermana, y mas hermosa- Esta vez era la segunda vez que Timmy decia algo sin pensar las palabras solo salieron de su boca.

-Grcias de nuevo.

-No, no hay problema- Algo estaba pasando y tenia que llegar a casa para hablar con sus padrinos.

-Perdona que te haya mentido de nuevo pero, hay otra razon pára que nadie qiera estar conmigo.

-¿A si? ¿cual es?.

-Tu.

-¿Yo?.

-Si, a los amigos que llego a tener los alejo ya que no dejo de hablar de ti.

-Vaya...perdon.

-No, no tienes por que disculparte, es culpa mi tambien.

-Bueno llegamos a tu casa, tus padres deben de estar preocupados.

-Gracias- Tootie se quito la chaqueta y se la devolvio a Timmy- Te veo en la escuela

-Adios- Tootie entro a su casa, Timmy tenia que llegar a la suya o lo castigarian, pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba eran sus visiones y las cosas que dijo.

Hasta la proxima.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vamos:**

Timmy entra a su habitacion y busca asus padrinos.

-Cosmo, Wanda, tengo algo que preguntarles, mi cumpleaños es en dos semanas.

-Lo sabemos, pero parece que otra cosa es la que te preocupa.

-Bueno, hoy hable con Tootie y le dije cosas que no queria, pero si queria ¿me explico?

-Mmmm...No.

-Miren, hablaba con Tootie cundo le dije que la queria y que siempre estaria con ella, yo no queria decir eso, pero me senti bien al decirlas.

-No creo que esto este pasando, hace cientos de años que no pasa esto.

-No me gusto lo que acabas de decir ¿es bueno?.

-Puede que sea bueno o malo, depende de cada quien.

-¿Pero que es lo que esta pasando?

-Prometiste algo, y cerraste la promesa con algo magico, y por eso seas obligado a cumplirla, de cualquier manera.

-Pero no recuerdo ninguna promesa, no nada magico.

-Pero yo si, recuerdas el "barbilla" que le regalaste a Tootie, pues ya tenia algo de magia cuando deseaste jugar con el por ultima vez, y cuando se lo diste a Tootie le dijiste que seria su secreto de amor, y que no te gustarian las niñas hasta los once.

-Pero ¿porque no me lo advirtieron?

-Pensamos que esa regla ya no existia.

-¿Quieres decir que me voy a enamorar de Tootie?

-Si.

-¿Y hay alguna forma de evitarlo?

-No.

-Hay un pero ¿verdad?

-No, te enamoraras de Tootie, esta es una regla de cupido, y las primeras reglas no se pueden romper.

-¿Primeras reglas? ¿que es eso?

-Cuando se escubrieron las reglas, cada ser magico del mundo magico dio una regla, no aparcieron de la nada.

-¿Y que hay de todas mis visiones? ¿van a pasar?

-Algunas si, las demas son ideas que tuvo Tootie en el momento.

-Pero ¿cuales?

-Ese es el problema, no hay forma de saberlo.

**Exelente capitulo, bueno que puedo decir yo, yo lo escribi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vamos descubriendo secretos, pero no son todos:**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Timmy platico con Tootie en la casa abandonada, la relacion de Timmy y Tootie habia mejorado durante la ultima semana, pasaban el almuerzo juntos, los amigos de Timmy no miraban su relacion con buenos ojos, Cosmo y Wanda habian estado ausentes durante la ultima semana, pero Timmy no lo habia notado, hace mucho tiempo no pedia un deseo por lo que no noto la ausencia de sus padrinos, pero no le importaba ya que tenia la compañia nesesaria con Tootie.

Una mañana Wanda llego a despertar a Timmy.

-¿Timmy¿Timmy? Despierta-Wanda mueve ligeramente a Timmy.

-¿Que pasa? Es sabado no pueden dejarme dormir mas.

-Es urgente, descubrimos una forma de evitar que te enamores de Tootie.

-No me interesa.

-¿Que?

-Dije, que no me interesa.

-Pero¿porque?

-Me esta agradando la idea de enamorarme de Tootie.

-Pero hace unos dias dijiste que no querias enamorarte de ella.

-He cambiado de opinion.

-Creo que como se esta cercando tu cumpleaños, te estas enamorando mas.

-No me importa, creo que si me gusta Tootie.

-Pero encontramos la manera de que no la hagas, pense que eso era lo que querias.

-Si, hace una semana.

-Pero ¿no quieres escuchar lo que hicimos?

-Si, tengo curiosidad.

-Estubimos hablando con cupido, el nos conto que hay una forma de que no pase.

-¿Cual es?

-Destruir el objeto magico.

-No se puede, no recuerdas que desee que fuera indestructible.

-Si, pero puedes desear que no lo sea.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-No, nosotros no podemos, nesesitamos magia muy poderosa, la cual solo consegimos con alguien muy poderoso, y tu sabes quien es el ser mas poderoso y no se le puede convenser facilmente.

-Pero ahora esta casado, se caso con el Hada de los dientes¿no se suavizo con eso?

-Parece que no, de hecho ahora es mas exigente con los padrinos.

**Final del capitulo, seran tres mas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdonen el retraso pero mis calses me han atrapado por el momento, apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir, como sabran tengo dos historias más aparte de esta, pero no los aburro con mis excusas.**

Puff

-Bien hemos llegado al mundo magico- Wanda miraba a todos lados con temor- Sera mejor que noa apresurmos en llegar a la casa de Von Strangle, no esta nada contento en estos dias.

-¿Donde esta su casa?

-Es ese edificio- Wanda señalo un edificio que se veia algo lejano, tenia una enorme estrella en la cima.

-Parecen oficinas.

-Lo son, ama tanto su trabajo y las reglas que viven en un pequeño cuarto al lado de su oficina, desde ese edificio se controla toda la magia- Wanda volvio a mirar por todos lados- Bien sera mejor que nos apresuremos no es segura estar en estas calles por estos dias.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-No es nada importante.

-Quiero saber.

-Bien te contare, el Hada de los Dientes abusa demaciado de su esposo, ahora el dicen "mandilon", hace todo lo que su esposa le dice y se desquita con los demas padrinos, por eso no fue facil convencerlo, tambien por lo mismo no es seguro estar aqui hay demaciados ladrones de magia.

-¿Ladrones de magia? ¿Se puede robar la magia?

-Claro, nosotros solo somos hadas podemos volar es todo, pero la magia esta en la varita, nosotros solo aprendemos a controlarla, es por eso que pasas tanto tiempo en la academia, los ladrones te roban la habilidad de controlar la magia, muchos tienen que regresar a la academia, otros con algo mas de suerte solo hacen mal los conjuros.

-Hay tantas cosas que no se sobre su mundo.

-Eres afortunado al querer saber mas sobre nosotros, a otros de los ahijados no les interesa nada sobre este mundo. Lo unico que quieren son deseos y mas deseos, por eso pierden a sus padrinos mas rapido.

Llegaron sin dase cuenta a las oficinas.

-¿Quienes son los ladrones de magia?

-No lo sabemos, nadie los ha visto, pero se cree que pueden tomar la forma de lo que ellos quieran, por lo que en ningun lugar se esta seguro.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, ya quiero regresar con Tootie.

-Esto esta empeorando- Murmuro Wanda sin que Tiimy la oyera.

**Corto, pero bueno no dispongo de demaciado tiempo. Otra cosa, en el capitulo anterior les dije que serian solo tres mas, me equivoque haciendo cuentas sera solo uno, no, no es cierto aun no se cuantos seran.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Por fin les he podido traer un nuevo capitulo, tube problemas con mi memoria y no se guardaron los capitulos por lo que tube que reescribirlos por la misma razon les subo dos capitulos al mismo tiempo.**

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, ya quiero regresar con Tootie.

-Esto esta empeorando- Murmuro Wanda sin que Tiimy la oyera- Muy bien la oficina de esta en el ultimo piso.

-Genial- Timmy se estreyo en la pared- Ouch, olvide que las puertas estan pintadas y no las puedo abrir- Pero podemos subir rapido con magia ¿verdad?.

-No, en este edificio no te puedes aparecer dentro, tienes que pasar por muy fuertes medidas de seguridad, es el mas importante de mundo magico.

-¿Entonces como voy a entrar yo?.

-Encontramos el primer problema.

-Ya lo tengo.

-Muy bien te escucho.

-Deseare ser padrino magico, asi podre entrar al edificio sin golperame.

-Lo siento Timmy, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Pero ya fui padrino magico una ves.

-Pero no controlaste tus poderes, y atravesar paredes es mucho mas dificil que transformarce en pescado.

-Muy bien fue una mala idea.

-Debe de haber alguna forma de entrar.

-¿Y si hacemos explotar la pared?.

-No puedo, perderia mi trabajo y mi varita por hacerlo, te dije que es un lugar muy vigilado.

-No tengo mas ideas.

-A mi no se me ocurren otras.

Una pequeña figura se acercaba por detras de ellos unos ojos brillaron al ver la varita de Wanda, nadie del los dos notaba que se les acercaban por detras, cada ves se acercaba mas, estaba por alcansarlos, salio de las sombras.

-Dame tu magia- Dijo lanzandase hacia Wanda, esta lo evadio facilmente, el tipo fue a estrallarse contra la pared, Wanda le lanzo un hechizo, el quedo totalmente quemado. Se acercaron a ver quien era, para su sorpresa era Cosmo.

-Cosmo lo siento.

-Ouch, ouch, ouch y mas ouch, eso me dolio- Cosmo comenzo a llorar.

-Por favor no llores, no fue mi culpa te apareciste de pronto.

-Era una broma.

-Bien ¿averiguste algo acerca de Von Strangle?.

-Si.

-¿Y que tal?.

-Bien aqui pasando el tiempo.

-¿Que averiguaste?

-Que la tierra si es redonda, imaginate mi sorpresa.

-¿Que averiguaste acerca de Von Strangle?

-A si- Cosmo saco un pequño cuaderno- Es el mas poderoso padrino magico.

-¿Que mas?.

-Nada es todo.

-¿Has investigado una semana y es todo lo que sabes acerca de el?.

-Asi es.

-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Timmy.

-No podemos entrar al edificio.

-¿No? Yo si puedo, miren, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, hay es como un juego.

-Digo que Timmy no puede entrar.

-¿Por que no utilizan la entra da para humanos?- Cosmo señalo una pequeña puerta a la derecha de la entrada para padrinos.

-¿Como es que no la vi?

**Espero les haya gustado, estoy pensando dos finales, uno que Timmy y Tootie quedan juntos y uno en el que no, espero dejen **_**Reviews **_**acerca de cual les agrada mas.**


End file.
